A day in the life of an Izumi
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: When Izzy and Mimi leave there son and doughter alone for the day the kids learn a big lesson about digivolving
HOME ALONE WITH THE IZUMI 'S

Michael Izumi was typing on his taptop while his younger sister

Leslie was trying ( not vary well ) to get something On top of the book shelf then there mother Mimi came in and got her daughter off the chair and put her down.

Mimi looked down at her red haired daughter. Mimi: sweetheart what were you doing? Leslie: I'm trying to get me and Tanemon digi vice so she can become a Tanemon.

Mimi: sweetheart it's not that easy, besides your too young. Then there father Izzy walked in typing on his mobile laptop. Mimi: Izzy will you tell your doughter that she's too young to use her digivice. Izzy: your mothers right sweet pee besides don't you love Tanemon ? Leslie: of corse I do daddy that's why I want to

Mack her a palamon.

Izzy: and you will when your older .

Leslie huffed and crossed her armes .

Izzy kissed her on the four head and she smiled.

Izzy: love you.

Mimi:now your father and I are going clothes shopping for tai and sora's renewal seramony. Mimi:( talking to Michael) sweetie keep an eye on your little sister and the house.

( Michael was 9 and Leslie was 7

Michael mostly resembled Mimi but had his father computer genus.

Michael( not tacking his eyes off his laptop ):ok mom.

The two parents put on there coats and left with there digimon.

Then Leslie got the chair back and with her Tanemon on her head she reached up for the digivice.

Michael: don't Evan think about it Leslie. Leslie: huff. She still couldn't reach it. Then Michael's Motimon came in and jumped on his lap distracting him. Michael: hey buddy. Motimon:( nervous) what's you sister doing?

Michael: she's trying to get her digivice when mom and dad told her not too but don't worry she's too short. This mad Leslie angry.

Leslie: at least I'm adventures wile you stay on your computer all day!

Michael rolled his eyes at this .

Leslie then got an evil smile.

Leslie: you know I bet Alice kamiya would think your so manly with a

Tentomon . Michale blushed at this since his sister knew he had a crush on Alice .

Michale: well I know for a fact that

Taiachi kamiya jr. ( Alice's younger brother) doesn't like you , when ever I'm studying with Alice I over hair him saying how he thinks your a troublemaker. This mad his younger sister fume with anger since he knew she had a crush on Tai Jr . Leslie: fine I'll get my digivice by myself but you just whait like mom and dad want you to , I'll have seen my digimon digivolve while you hair forever.

Michael: ya well what are you gonna do when mom and dad come home and find you've mad

Tanemon into palmon .

Leslie stuck her tung out at her brother.

Leslie: I'll just turn her back before mom and dad get back.

Michale:ha that's what you don't know she won't just turn back to Tanemon she has to be extremely week! Leslie obviously Didn't

Listen to her brother and still reached up to the digivice.

Motimon : you won't get it just

Leaf it alone like your parents said so. Tanemon: whatever bubble gum boy!

This mad both Michael and motimon mad wile Leslie laphed at her digimons jocke!

Michael: fine ! He then put Motimon down and lifted his sister to get they digivices .

Leslie: got them!

Michael then helped his sister down and they both grabbed there digivices. Leslie:YES!Tanemon digivole into Palmon We see her motion digivolv into Palmon !

Michael then got cought up in the moment and said Motimon digivolve into Tentomon!

We see motimon digivolve into tentomon Now that they were in there rookie forms the Izumi kids looked in amazement!'

Micheal: wow tentomon you look great buddy! Leslie : ya you too Palmon They both hugged there digimon !

Palmon : wow I feel great , she then used

Needle Spray by mistake witch broke motley every glass thing in there house!

Michal: nice going !

Leslie: hey don't blame palmon for this she's new to this!

Michal: what ever , Tentomon what you do?

Tentonon: I don't know let me try... He then did Super Shocker

From his antennas! This destroyed micheal's laptop and mad the house loose power!

Michael : what the heck MY LAPTOP! Tentomon:o I'm so sorry Michael .

Little did the two know there parents had just gotten home!

Mimi: it's good that we got there early for the best clothes for tai and sora's renewal ceremony .

Izzy: Mimi you sora's maid of honor, your gonna be in purple the hole time. Mimi: well I'll change right after , I did from my pink wedding dress into my sexy nightgown for our you know what . Izzy blushed as he remembered how beautiful she was and kissed his wife passionately witch Mimi happy kissed back. Then Izzy opened the door and he and his wife noticed the hose in a reck and both parents with fire in there eyes ! WHO DID THIS!


End file.
